dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Sage
"If you think you know Victor Sage then you're wrong, give me the files or I'm going to shoot you in the knees for real." - Jennifer Sage in a conversation with the holder of her father's mantle. Jennifer Sage (Born November 21st 2033) is an American journalist and vigilante that operates under the alias of Huntress within Bludhaven and Gotham. Childhood Her childhood was a difficult one due to having both parents as active vigilantes who lacked a healthy relationship and no secrecy around her, meaning she was exposed to their crime fighting and their dysfunctional before she could even walk. It all became too much for her mother who simply walked out on her and her father when she was only 3, so she was left to be raised by the paranoid but still crime fighting Charles Sage who often left her alone at home for hours before focusing on her. As a result, she grew up to resent both her parents as she was unable to live a normal teenage life due to the over-protectiveness of her ailing father. When she was 19 she attempted to live on the streets but was forced to return home to her dying father after almost getting killed on the streets, she came home five days only to be told her father had passed away due to his lung cancer. Orphaned, she used what savings and contacts her father had to support herself and make her own costume, deciding to model it after her mother's out of spite, hoping where ever she was she would see it. Early Days Due to the lack of training her father had given her, Jennifer learnt how to fight by dangerously training by jumping muggers and breaking into criminal hideouts, when she wasn't crime fighting she was attempting to expose people through the power of words, becoming very much like her father in her deductions and conspiracies. When she wasn't fighting, she was writing and this earned her a brief job at the Gotham Gazette before she was fired for a controversial piece about Vito Falcone and his family's infamous reputation, it never got published but she was sacked the next day, forcing her to seek out a smaller newspaper publisher to work for and even briefly attempted to work as a freelance for The Daily Planet before her rather stubborn mindset made her quit. Her early days earned her a few scars and even the attention of the new Batman, who she allied with several times, even having a mostly physical on and off relationship. Deciding to distance herself from distraction, Jennifer focused on protecting both Bludhaven and even Opal City, a city once watched over by her father, but eventually left other heroes and the OCPD to deal with Opal and went back to Bludhaven full time where she focused on the smaller villains that left Gotham to continue their schemes out of Batman's reach. In that time she teamed up occasionally with both Batwoman and Bluebird who she had befriended during patrols in the East End of Gotham City. Echoes of Silence Return To Gotham After a brief absence of a few months she encountered Batman whilst hunting down a Bludhaven criminal who had evaded her and fled to Gotham, their interaction ending badly when she refused to comfort the distressed vigilante when he revealed the existence of his unknown half sister to her. With the arrival of The League of Shadows in Gotham, Talia Al Ghul ordered the mercenary Charles Wilson who was better known by the alias of Deathstroke to attack her. She survived the assault and was found by Ashen Darke who brought her to Wayne Manor where she was stabilised thanks to the efforts of Mitchell Lynns but was left nearly crippled. The following few days, Jennifer was visited by fellow vigilantes Bluebird and Batwoman who attempted to assure her that Deathstroke was going to pay and even suggested a team up once she fully recovered. After the third day within Wayne Manor she decided to leave for Bludhaven just as Clark returned to the cave after the Wayne Tower Shooting, she comforted him and left with the new suit Mitchell Lynns designed for her. Savior Before she could leave Gotham, Clark's batsuit's emergency GPS was activated when a fight in the Gotham Sewers with Isaac Freeze resulted in him being nearly drown, she found the exhausted Clark and took him to one of her Father's safehouses in Gotham where she managed to warm him up and attempt to get him to rest out of fear he would overexert himself like he did with Freeze and get himself killed. When he fell asleep she intended to leave Gotham until Gotham City News played footage captured from the Wayne Tower Incident, showing glimpses of one of the assassins and a masked individual she recognised as The Question, unaware there was someone else running around in the costume she bitterly decided to remain in Gotham until she could confront this imposter. Questions To Be Asked The fourth night after her injuries, she found The Question and confronted him, venting her many issues with someone wearing her deceased father's costume and when told to simply get over her problems with him she punched the vigilante before getting him to take her to one of her father's safehouses in Gotham that he was using himself, there she guessed his password and got information she could from the vigilante concerning the Assassins in Gotham, once that was done she found his file on Batman and after mocking him she offered to set up a meeting with Batman for him. After sleeping with Clark in one of his Bludhaven safehouses, Jennifer and him discussed the threat of The Question and whether it was worth meeting him, after agreeing to meet him, Clark asked for them to become more serious and for her to stay in Gotham with him, despite her feelings for him she insisted that she couldn't commit to him, not until The League of Shadows were out of Gotham, prompting a sadden Clark to leave for Wayne Manor. Owls and Shadows When Thomas Wayne II returned, Huntress was one member of the Batfamily informed of his return but was unable to visit due to her mission. Cold Day In Bludhaven With Mister Freeze leaving Gotham shortly after his fight with Batman, he soon made his way to Bludhaven, using information provided by Clark, she recruited Kimberly Kane and Margret Row, essentially founding The Birds of Prey and led them on a mission to shut down Mr Freeze's Laboratory located within the base of the abandoned Train Yard. However a unforeseen ally to Freeze easily took out Batwoman before revealing himself as Deathstroke. Being left the only one standing, Huntress focused solely on Deathstroke, delivering a strike to his head that shattered his mask and blinded him in his right eye. Death Of A Falcone With Batwoman out of commission, Jennifer had Batgirl join the Birds temporarily to fill the gap and the trio intended on taking down Vito Falcone once and for all, unfortunately like before, Deathstroke was present and on the orders of another mob boss killed Vito in front of them from a nearby rooftop. Diamonds Forever With the reports of a infamous Diamond Killer, a serial killer primarily based in Star City, beginning to leave bodies in Gotham with his traditional style of leaving diamonds in the victim's eyes. Enough evidence was gathered to reason he would strike at a Wayne Charity Gala and she attended alongside Clark and his father Damian Wayne. There she briefly interacted with Samantha Queen and Teddy Dresden, both present under false aliases but also tracking the Diamond Killer. Category:Hero Category:Gothamite Category:Batfamily Category:Female Category:Birds of Prey